


If You Bury Everything

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell stood near many trees and held a shovel.





	If You Bury Everything

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell stood near many trees and held a shovel. *I'm trying to hate my master for abandoning me, but...* He viewed himself as Unity's preacher. Always. Amos remembered the occasional smile as he lured others for his master to control. How he continued to smile if he considered luring crowds. 

Amos began to dig a shallow grave. He removed his string tie before he buried it. Buried his past. 

Amos smiled after he returned to Kara. Unity had followers. Amos had his family. 

''How are you, Reverend Conniption?'' 

A scowl caused Kara's eyes to widen. 

The conniption.

THE END


End file.
